Twister
by ur1onlybravecoward
Summary: The team is fighting a villain specializing in wind, and have trouble beating him. When Raven gets caught in the air Beast Boy follows her into the Twister's man-made hurricane. Rated K  for mild violence?


I don't own Teen Titans, only Twister. . . I think. Unless I got the idea for him subconsciously while watching another show and he's a complete rip off. . . in which case I lay no claim. (and I'm sorry for stealing your character) Ah well, he's still pretty awesome.

* * *

We shouldn't have chased our target around the city to try and reduce massive damage. His talents lay in manipulating the air around him, turning it into strong gusts of wind, that's why he called himself Twister. So Robin figured chasing him out of the city would give him less to throw at us, at the same time our heavier attacks didn't rip up one single place. We had orders to herd him out of our metropolis with as little force and damage as possible.

We all agreed, thinking the plan sounded smart enough. We didn't pay attention to where we were herding him, just where he chose to run. We didn't think he would try and lead us somewhere, rather than follow the path we pushed him to. It probably should have occurred to us on the occasions through the city when he chose to jump over one of the team, rather than run down an empty side street, but we just followed and concentrated on minimum damage and the fight, not on where we were going. That was until we were all the way past the suburbs and still running toward wind mills. Oops.

He had led us to the flattest, windiest place around. We were by the sea, it's salty breeze flying in over choppy ocean to careen its way over flat, grassy land, and push into us, flattening our clothes against our body, making us brace ourselves against it. And that was without his help.

"Titans!" Robin yelled. "Plan Zeta!"

And we all flew into action.

Robin knew it was bad. We all did. That's the only reason we went as far as Plan Zeta. We had to put this baddie down, and fast, before he could do any more harm. Plan Zeta was simple in thought, and brutal in action. In theory we're supposed to surround the villain and attack him on all sides without holding back.

I jumped up and morphed into a pterodactyl, flying as fast and hard as I could. Centering myself right above Twister, I morphed again, this time into a Kentrosaurus. Heavy and spiked, I wedged myself into as tight a ball as I could manage, my spikes facing the earth, and let myself fall.

As I was falling I looked up and watched as earth, still flickering in white-tinged black shadows passed by me, under lit by the green flashes careening past and a steady blue beam on the right. Crap. Twisting midair, I changed again, this time into a humming bird, and tried to get out of the line of fire.

Beneath me I could see what went wrong. He had caught it. All of it. His wind had ripped the chunks of rock Raven, the left, had gouged out of the earth and flung them as Cyborg, who was coming at his right. Cy had to throw himself out of the way, messing up his shot and sending it just beside me, as more wind had caught Starfire's bolts, flying right at him, and directed them at Robin, who was trying to attack from behind. Some of the star bolts he had taken apart and thrown up, trying to hit me.

I had to dodge chunks of rock as big as my human head flying as fast as if they'd been shot from a cannon. I twisted and turned, making my humming bird form dart between the rocks and the odd star bolt and Robin doodad, trying to find an opening to attack.

Finally, apparently fed up with the attacks, he flicked both his wrists out, and a gust of wind caught all of my teammates, sending them flying a good ten feet back from where they were. There! Both his hands busy, he left his back open. I dropped again, changing into a tiger this time. I wasn't going to take chances with spikes. He was getting mauled.

Seconds before I would have landed and torn into him, he turned and flicked his wrists again, and I felt a body of air slam into me as if it were a solid thing. It threw me back into the air as I was ripped to the side. I was thrown from one direction to the other, tumbling helplessly through the air a good two hundred feet from the ground. That was, two hundred feet whenever the air didn't suddenly stop blowing and left me winded and falling in an empty pocket, before I was picked up and buffeted to the side again. I don't remember how long I was in the air; I just know it was like the worst, most violent and painful roller coaster I have ever been on. I don't know how I was able to get enough concentration or thought, for that matter, to change into a blue whale and fall, morphing into a flying squirrel at the last possible second and turning my free fall into a controlled glide out of his range of wind. Man, did this guy have control of his abilities!

I tumble to the ground in my human form when I felt the last of his wind stop ripping at me. Standing up, I stumbled to the base of a windmill a few yards away and emptied my stomach into the grass. Clutching my knees and coughing I looked back at my friends to see how they were.

Not much better than me, it seemed. Luckily, none of them had taken to the air. Starfire was standing over a bleeding Robin, shooting anything out of the air that flew toward them. Raven was throwing anything and everything around her at her target, every bit of it being tossed around by the wind, without a piece connecting. Cyborg was the only real threat to him, his beam being made of energy and light, neither of which was greatly effected by wind. Every time he managed to get a good shot out, the air would throw their burdens of rock in front of the shot, slowing it down before it could reach Twister, while other stones shot their way toward my teammate, making him stop his attack and dodge.

I got my breath back and stumbled forward on shaky legs. I tottered over to Robin first to make sure he was okay, or at least alive, assuring the frightened Starfire that he was, just a bit banged up and unconscious at the moment. I got back up, more steady on my feet than before, the dizziness starting to wear off, and jogged my way around my friends, headed to his free side.

As I was jogging by Raven I saw her arms spread and felt the ground ripple beneath my feet. Back peddling as quickly as I could, my feet got tangled and I ended up on my but, watching as hundreds of pebbles the size of bullets launched their way out from the ground and flew toward out target. I watched as their numbers started to dwindle, flying farther into the gusts of air. Saw the black energy being buffeted from most of their charges, witnessed only three of the hundreds of small stones find their mark in Twisters left shoulder, right thigh, and one cut his right cheek.

He stumbled and grunted, falling to a knee, and I heard Raven's sharp expulsion of breath as she rose in the air, starting to fly upward.

"RAVEN NO!" I yelled, trying to warn the empath to keep her feet on the ground, but it was too late. I saw her face change as she realized her mistake.

My body moved on my own, and it wasn't until I was well off the ground and flying toward my teammate that my mind started reflecting what a bad idea this was. I tossed the thoughts aside and stuck to my action, knowing there was no going back now that I was in the air.

The wind picked me up easily, and I had trouble controlling where I was going. I concentrated on staying oriented on Raven, making small adjustments whenever I could to push me farther toward the dark girl. I was tossed left and right through the air, but every time I changed position I pushed forward, I was dropped and lifted, spun and tumbled. Every time I was jostled in one direction to the other, I pushed forward, until I was finally almost on top of her. I reached out my hand and called her name, grabbing her wrist.

She twisted toward me, fear and nausea evident in her face. Her other hand lashed out and I caught it, pulling her into my embrace. She buried her face in my neck and wrapped her arms around my back. I grabbed her thighs and pressed them to my sides. She got the idea and wrapped her legs around me too.

"Hold on as tight as you can!" I yelled in her ear. "This isn't going to be fun!"

I extended my arms from my sides and grew them into wings, my skin turning into leathery hide as I brought up my pterodactyl form again. I caught the wind on either side of me and tried to stay steady as it blew me backward. I caught every stray gust I could, trying to push us to the edge of his power, but it was like flying in a hurricane that was accompanied by three tornadoes. Every piece of air seemed to be moving in a different direction. Buffeted and blown, it seemed like eternity, but I saw we were making progress to the edge.

I don't know if Twister had finally taken notice of us, or if my luck really was just that bad, but something took a wrong turn. I felt a blast of air full on my back and left wing, sending me straight to the ground, as another blast of air whistled into my right wing, it's edges just meeting with the first gust. I felt me wing billow like a sail in the surge of air, I felt my skin start to stretch, my tendons straining. I felt my bone splinter and snap in half just past my shoulder as my right wing was blown out behind me, flailing uselessly.

I think I screamed, I don't really remember. I saw Raven's face change as another air current was forced between us, pushing us away from each other. I won't ever forget that face.

I think, maybe I turned into an octopus first, then something with wings. Or maybe I was some cross between the two, but either way, I snaked eight arms around my teammate and crushed her to me, not letting her go. I picked up the air around me and tried to guide us to the ground as well as I could with only one wing. It wasn't pretty. Before we finally landed, I dropped the octopus-bat thing, opting for the shape of a gorilla instead. I wrapped Raven up as much as possible, and aimed my back at the ground. It hurt. A lot. I don't care who you are or what your power is, slamming into the ground at those speeds, with a broken arm, after getting through all that hurts.

I heard more snapping as my back dug into the ground, but nothing registered. We were still for a few moments catching our breath, but finally Raven started to stir, and sat up, getting off of me. I groaned and, shifting back to my human form, tried to sit up, but a wave of pain crashed into me so hard my vision went red for a minute. When my eyes cleared again I was on my back staring at the sky, with Raven hovering over me.

"Beast Boy! Beast Boy, are you okay?"

"I think I broke my collar bone," I gasped, not willing to move to find out.

I saw Raven's eyes close, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just stay here. We'll take care of Twister."

I grunted my reply and she got up, walking back toward the fight.

"Cyborg!" I heard her shout. "I'll give you cover, you shoot."

I watched as my friends braced themselves and Raven pooled more power in her hands. Cyborg got a shot ready and Twister turned his attention on them. Cyborg shot his Sonic Cannon, as raven twisted her power about it, and ahead of it, pure force pushing the rocks and debrief out of the way. Vicious wind centered directly on my two friends shot toward them, picking up look rock and sand and throwing itself forward. The two forces met each other in a flash and rock and wind and light was thrown backward.

There was a flash of green light and as the dust cleared Starfire stood over an unconscious Twister, her eyes still glowing.

"You must always keep watch of your back," she said to his still body.

Yup. My collarbone was broken. As was my right arm, and a few ribs, my left ankle was sprained, and my back was scrapped and bruised. I couldn't move without finding a new ache or pain. It was all worth it though, to take down the bad guy. Well, that, and the guilt I got to wield over Raven now.

I stretched out over the coach as much as I could with my injuries, and munched on a warm plate of brownies.

"You know what these could use?" I asked the room at large. "Some milk!"

I heard Raven sigh, close her book and get up. I gave her a winning smile as she floated past me, smirking.

I got the milk. 'Course, my head probably could have done without the light smack. Eh, yah win some yah loose some. I just smiled at her as she sat back down. She returned it with a smirk of her own, and opened her book again, settling back into the coach.

* * *

Sending you all love!


End file.
